Forum:Kapitel 699 und 700 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus. Ich dachte das ist ein längers Kapitel ist aber ganz normal lang. Kakashi ist neuer Hokage hat und am Kapitel Ende haben beide ja immer noch jeder nur einen Arm. Der zweite Teil wird denke noch kommen. Stand ja auhc ganz am Anfang auf der Seite. Im Kapitel sagt Sakura doch zu Sasuke, dass sein Arm noch nicht fertig ist. Das könnte auch der Grund sein, warum er zwei Jahre später noch keinen Arm hat, während Naruto seinen schon benutzt. Dieser scheint wirklich aus den Zellen von Hashirama zu bestehen. Mal gucken was das nächste Kapitel sagt, dieses war mMn nicht so wirklich aufregend... '''MarcelGK (Diskussion) 11:29, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC)!' Ich versteh nicht ganz warum Kakashi sein Stirnband wieder über sein Auge zieht. Was glaubt ihr? 95.91.105.215 11:41, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich denke mal das er das aus gewohneit macht was mich aber wundert warum Kishi dafür Kakashi´s Felskopf normal zeigt wo Kakashi es als normales Stirnband trägt. Also kommt Kapitel 700 normal erst nächste Woche oder doch irgend diese Woche. 700 ist jetzt auch raus! [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:51, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Diskutieren wir 700 auch hier? // Ach ja, Seiten wie MangaReader & MangaPanda sind gerade überlastet, ich hab' 'ne halbe Stunde gebraucht, um 2 Kapitel zu lesen. Also einfach Geduld haben & immer wieder neu laden.. oder warten, bis die Seiten nicht mehr so überlastet sind. ;DDD YukiWarZone(Dissi) 13:11, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :ich hab auch total probleme die kapitel zu laden. ich glaub ich warte bis heute abend. :( wäre ne idee das ganze hier nach "Forum:Kapitel 699 & 700 Diskussion" zu verschieben oder so. extra für 700 eine eigene seite zu erstellen macht wenig sinn, da hält sich dann eh keiner dran. :D [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 13:16, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bei Mangabase gings schneller^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke 94|'Sasuke 94']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:13, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ist es noch zu früh, um sich über die gezeigten Paare & nicht erwähnten Charaktere (ja, ich rede hier von Team Taka) aufzuregen? YukiWarZone(Dissi) 13:27, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube nicht. Also manche Paarungen waren echt fragwürdig und wie die Kinder aussahen, das ist doch wohl unmöglich. Auch diese Namen, echt der Wahnsinn was die da verbockt haben :D Dieses bleiche Blonde Kind und dann noch das Kind von Karui und Choji, boah ne :D Auch Sasuke wurde nur der Vollständigkeithalber einmal mit dem Blick und dem Aussehen von Madara gezeigt... Echt unglaublich... MarcelGK (Diskussion) 13:35, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Also Boruto soll ja einen recht schönen Namen haben (auch wenns nicht so klingt) mit einer Bedeutung (die mir gerade entfallen ist), aber das lässt den Namen nicht besser klingen - ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass manche Leute sich hier dachten, das amerikanisieren zu müssen, und so haben wir nun "Bolt" und (Achtung!) "Salada". Not okay. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sakuras Kind eher wie das von Sasuke und Karin aussieht - wo sind denn Karin, Suigetsu und Juugo, die alle ihr Leben für Sasuke riskiert haben? Aber wir haben gelernt, dass es egal ist, wenn du mehrmals versucht, wen umzubringen: ihr könnt danach immer noch Kinder haben. Und unglaublich wie ALT die alle geworden sind. Da denkt man doch, bei so jungen Kindern müssten die doch noch alle selbst relativ jung sein?YukiWarZone(Dissi) 14:02, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ist Ino und Sai's Kind eig. ein Junge oder ein Mädchen (bin mir da nicht sicher) und was glaubt ihr wer die Mutter von Lee's Kind ist. Aber ernsthaft die meisten Kinder sehen aus wie Fusion der Eltern in klein. Das einzige was ich gut fand war Kurenais und Azumas Tochter.95.91.105.215 13:50, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hier nochmal zu den Paaren: * SasuSaku: Über 690 Kapitel Charakterentwicklung bei Sakura: über den Haufen geworfen. Sasuke ist scheinbar ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden... gut zu wissen... * NaruHina: Ziemlich unerwartet, wenn man die Tatsache bedenkt, dass Naruto immer auf Sakura stand (da denkt man der Hauptcharakter kriegt das Mädchen und dann sowas?). Aber seine Beziehung zu Hinata wird wohl im kommenden Film erläutert, das schau' ich mir auch an. Aber naja, begeistert bin ich nicht. * SaiIno: Gar nicht mal so unerwartet... Ich weiß auch nicht, ob das Kind ein Mädchen oder Junge ist. Ich tendiere zu Mädchen, aber die Meinung der Allgemeinheit liegt da glaube ich bei Junge. Aber ansonsten verständlich: wenn Ino Sasuke nicht kriegt, kriegt sie eben Sai. * ChojiKarui: ... damit hat wohl keiner gerechnet... interessant Kishi, interessant... * Kiba und das Cat Girl: Die Frau sieht aus wie die Enkelin der Nekoba. Love has its own ways of finding.. oder so... * Lee und... Tenten? Helft mir. :'D * ShikaTema: Damit hab ich gerechnet. putzig, wie InoShikaCho wieder steht. YukiWarZone(Dissi) 14:02, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Das neue InoShikaCho hebt sich aber deutlich von den ersten beiden Generationen ab. Nur Shikamaru und sein Sohn sehen schon aus wie Shikaku und Shikamaru :D Naruto und Hina gefällt mir fast besser als mit Sakura, die hätte Naruto gar nicht verdient. Hinata war ja schon immer hinter Naruto her. MarcelGK (Diskussion) 14:17, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Trotzdem unschön zu sehen, wie Sakura wieder zur einer 12jährigen Sasuke gegenüber wird... Again: Charakterentwicklung :/ YukiWarZone(Dissi) 14:56, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also mich wundert schon am Anfang von Kapitel 700 wo die Kinder Schul-Schluß haben. Der Lehrer soll glaub ich da Shino sein mit dem Ding was er auf den Kopf hat find sieht er total lächerlich aus. Wenn ich mir die beiden Kinder von Naruto und Hinata so an sehe da frag ich mich ob einer den beiden vielleicht das Byakugan benutzen kann. Da beide Kinder dem Naruto recht ähnlich sehen. Ich find des Schade das Kishi nichts von Oro, Kabuto oder Juugo zeigt aber dafür einer Oonoki der schon über 100 Jahre sein muss. Ich find das eine Bild auch etwas verstörend wo man die Stein Köpfer aller Hokage sieht und im Hintergrund sich eine ganze reihe Hoch-Häuser so als wäre das nicht nur ein Zeitsprung von 10 Jahren oder so. Sondern das Kishi auch gleich die ganze Welt in Epoche der Moderne verfrachtet hat. Leute, ich wundere mich, dass es keiner von euch bisher angesprochen hat: Ich weise ausdrücklich daraufhin, zu was Kishimoto uns aufgefordert hat: LEST ONE PIECE !!!!! Sehr ihr auf dem Steinkopf eines Hokages das Zeichen von Monkey D. Luffy ? Das Piratensymbol auf seinem Jolly Roger (=Piratenflagge): Ein Strohhut mit einem Totenkopf ! Außerdem lest mal die Coverpage des neuesten Kapitels von One Piece 766: Nami hat ein Kleid an, auf dem das Symbol von Akatsuki zu sehen ist, Luffy isst RAMEN, einer der Tiere hat ein Strudelsymbol auf seiner Jacke, das Zeichen von Uzumaki Naruto, denn sein Name bedeutet übersetzt "Strudel", und das Allerbeste: NARUTO sitzt gegenüber von Luffy und isst mit ihm ! Ozzay (Diskussion) 18:21, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Dann könntest du aber auch noch erwähnen, dass der Schriftzug von One Piece im Narutostil gehalten ist^^ MfG Tobi37.209.76.71 19:26, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Der Vollständigkeit halber möchte ich korrigieren: Namis Kleid hat nicht das Akatsukisymbol sondern das Konohasymbol. Die Wolken sehen anders aus. Den Abschluss an sich finde ich ganz gut gelungen, wenngleich das letzte Kapitel an und für sich unnötig war. Wichtig fand ich nur, dass Naruto und Hinata endlich zusammengekommen sind. Ansonsten hätte auch Kapitel 699 als Schluss gereicht. Ob Sasuke wohl auf der Suche nach Orochimaru ist? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 22:47, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hallo an alle wollt mal fragen ob ihr es schade findet das nicht naruto und sakura zusammen sind?? :) bin ein bisschen enttäuscht von dem ende ansonsten hat er es ur cool gemacht mfg euer Gast Sakura ist im Manga nicht der beste Mensch, sondern eine Oberflächliche dumme Kuh und sie hatte genug Möglichkeiten. Hinata ist und war immer die netteste zu Naruto und es wirkt so als hätte sich Naruto beim Kampf mit Pain in sie zumindest ein bisschen verliebt. Und das nicht Oro und die andern gezeigt wurden ist ja klar, da ja nur Konoha zu sehen ist. Kein anderes Dorf, also warum sollte gerade Oro gezeigt werden und nicht Kabuto oder so viele andere. Ich hätte sie alle auch gern gesehen. Aber da die Kämpfe für Kishi das wichtigste war hat er die für uns wichtige Nebenstory vernachlästig. Es läuft nicht alles nach Wunsch. Einer wurde mir erfüllt: Naruto und Hinata :) Muss aber sagen was mich nervt is nicht nur das ende sondern auch der kampf zwischen sasuke & naruto da hab ich mir mehr erwartet, weil es war immerhin der letzte kampf und da kann man sich ja mehr als 4 kapitel erwarten ich verweise auf naruto vs pain 10 kapitel ca. das war mal epic und ich bin eurer meinung das die anderen dörfer und auch charaktere nicht gezeigt wurden fand ich schade und natürlich die kinder also bei einigen greif ich mir am kopf die ur fails. Aber ich freu mich schon auf kishis nächste arbeit nur nicht auf das ende ;) und hoffentlich kommen mal gute mangas wieder nach weil in den letzten jahren hören viele gute oder großartige mangas auf und nix kommt nach da mach ich mir echt sorgen mfg euer Gast Ich bin auch mal gespannt was Kishi´s nächstes Werk werden wird und wann es raus kommt. Da ich denke das er erst mal eine kleine Pause machen wird vermute ich mal das nicht gleich nächste Woche was neues von Kishi zu sehen ist. Tje was soll ich dazu noch sagen. Ich war am Ende doch etwas verblüfft das Sakura am Ende doch Sasuke geheiratet und eine Tochter mit ihm hat. Ich weis nicht irgendwie, nach allem was Sasuke so mit ihr gemacht hat find ich es teils falsch. Ich mein ich war auch mehr ein "Naruto X Hinata" -Fan aber trotzdem lässt dieser Anblick von Sakura und Sasuke als Familie einen leicht bitteren Nachgeschmack. Weiterhin sieht die Tochter der beiden eher so aus als wäres es die Tochter von Sasuke und Karin, wobei ich mich wirklich frage was aus ihr geworden ist.... aber naja. Als ich Chojis Tochter sah war mir noch, bevor sie gezeigt wurde, von anfang an klar dass Karui die Mutter ist (ist die einzige schwarze Frau mit goldgelben Augen und roten Haar) wundert mich dennoch dass sie am Ende Choji als Ehemann ausgewählt hatte da ihr Traummann von der Beschreibung her ja etwas anders war und man nie einen besonderen Moment zwischen den beiden sah aber...gut freu mich auf jeden Fall für Choji dass er eine Familie gründen konnte. Ansonsten bin ich ein bisschen über die Next Gen Kagewahl verwundert. Zum einen find ich es witzig dass Choujuuro und Kiritsuchi Kage wurden, die beiden Charaktere die viele Fans gerne als spielbare Charakter gehabt hätten die aber nur als Support immer raus kamen. Aber nun gut wenn man halt nicht viele next Gen Charakter aus den beiden Dörfern zeigt hat man als Autor so oder so keine große Auswahl. Bei Darui war ich etwas verwundert hätte erst gedacht dass Killer B der 5. Raikage wird. Zu Kakashi als 6. Hokage..... ich weis nicht..... Kommt mir jetzt irgendwie fehl am Platz vor ich mein fassen wir mal zusammen: # Hokage '''Bewirkte': Gründung des Dorfsystems Stärke: Holz-Jutsus, Sennin-Modus, Selbstheilung # Hokage Bewirkte: Struktur der Dörfer, Grund Lagen für viele Jutsus Stärke: starkes Wasserjutsus, Raum-Zeit Jutsus # Hokage Bewirkte: Ausbau des Schulsystems, trainierte die Sannin Stärke: starke Feuerjutsus, angebliche alle erlenbaren Jutsus des Dorfes # Hokage Bewirkte: Schutz vom Angriff des Kyuubi Stärke: perfektionierte Raum-Zeit jutsus # Hokage Bewirkte: Ausbildung Kampferfahrener Sanitäter Stärke: legendäre physische Kraft, starke Heiljutsus # Hokage Bewirkte: ???? Stärke: angeblich 1000 Jutsus # Hokage Bewirkte: Rettung der Welt Stärke: Chakra alle 9 Bijuu Geister, perfektioniertes Rasengan, großer Chakra vorrat Ich mag Kakashi, keine Frage aber jetzt ohne sein Sharingan und ohne die Fähigkeit die Jutsus seiner Gegner zu kopieren, Weiterhin fällt sein Chidori/Raikiri auch flach da man ein Sharingan dafür benötigt, passt er irgendwie nur noch schwer in die Reihe der Kage hinein, von der Stärke her betrachtet (vom Charakter / sinn für politik war er schon lange Kage). Weiterhin find ich sieht die Steinmauer in Konoha mit sieben Köpfen irgendwie doof bzw. übertrieben aus.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 09:20, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Man brauch für das Chidori/Raikiri kein sharingan sondern nur eine blitz element veranlagung. und auch ohne sharingan hat kakashi noch einiges auf dem kasten. : das sharingan ist nicht zwingend notwendig. aber bei dem chidori kann der gegner leicht ausweichen und so, was man mit dem sharingan gut kompensieren kann, da man damit jede bewegung blitzschnell erkennen und sogar vorausahnen kann. deswegen ist das chidori ohne das sharingan längst nicht so effektiv. 84.157.66.57 18:06, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Meiner Meinung nach ist kakashi völlig zurecht 6. Hokage geworden - Schließlich hat seine Strategie den Sieg über Kaguya gebracht. Stärke macht keinen zu einem Hokage, das ist doch jeden bewusst. Er hat Grips, kann Menschen führen und hat eine Überzeugung - auch wenn er zeitweise mal von seinem Willen verlassen wurde. Tsunade hat doch mal beim letzten mit Jiraya Gespräch Kakashi als ersten potenziellen Nachfolger erwähnt und schlussendlich war er doch zeitweise schon mal Anwärter des Posten. Das Tsunade den Titel des Hokage abgelegt hat ist erklärbar, ich würde mal sagen dass sie durch die Zetsus im Krieg eine Idee in der Medizin bekam und deswegen sich komplett der Forschung widmete und das geht schlecht wenn man noch nebenher ein Dorf leiten muss.Zu aller letzt - Naruto war schlicht und ergreifend nach dem krieg dazu noch nicht fähig ein Dorf zu leiten, ich mein er war 17 - ein Kind der noch nie was geleitet hat. Artur3004 (Diskussion) 21:56, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich kann nicht ganz verstehen warum es euch stört das Kakashi nach dem Krieg Hokage wurde. Sie wollte ja Kakashi als neuen Hokage einsetzen da Naruto dafür noch zu unerfahren wäre und ich finde die Sache mit Kakashi als Hokage eher nebensächlich da ja dann nichts weiter mehr passiert. Dann im letzten Kapitel mit dem Zeitsprung war ja dann auch Naruto der nächste Hokage und das wars ja dann auch schon. :Ihr versteht mich falsch ich mag Kakashi und ich versteh auch dass man ihn Naruto vorgezogen hat, da Naruto noch viel zu jung war und teilweise nicht reif genug zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ich find nur dass er, auch wenn er in allen anderen Punkten mehr als bestens für den Job geeignet ist, in Punkte stärke halt recht viel eingebüßt hatte seit dem Verlust von Obitos Sharingan und schwächer als alle anderen vorherigen Hokage wirkt. Hätte er das Susannno immer noch einsetzen können hätte, ich nichts gesagt. Ich weis selbst das Stärke allein keinen Hokage ausmacht dennoch wirkt Kakashi Steinkopf etwas fehl am Platz aber wer weis vielleicht werd ich ja im letzten Naruto Film eines besseren belehrt. Nebenbei ich find immer noch dass Sakuras Tochter mehr wie die Tochter von Karin aussieht.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 09:19, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::das stimmt schon. allerdings muss man auch die zeit beachten, in der kakashi hokage wurde. direkt nach dem krieg herrschte zwischen den dörfern und ländern wahrscheinlich eine verbundenheit und ein friede, wie nie zuvor. dadurch stand die aktive kampfkraft des kage nicht so im fordergrund, wie bei den vorherigen hokage. die mussten kriege führen und nach außenhin die stärke des dorfes symbolisieren. Kakashi ist wahrscheinlich nur diplomatisch unterwegs gewesen. bei diesem kind muss ich dir aber recht geben. wäre es biologisch nicht unmöglich, sollte sakura sich ernste gedanken machen, ob ihr sasuke da ein kuckuckskind untergeschoben hat. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 12:24, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :: :D :D :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 12:29, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Im Vergleich zu den anderen Kage seiner Generation ist Kakashi aber auch nicht soo schwach. Gaara war immer sehr stark, Darui ist sicher auch ziemlich mächtig, aber da hörts schon auf. Der kleine Schwertkämpfer und die Enkelin von Oonoki können doch gar nichts. Gegen die ist Kakashi selbst ohne Sharingan ein übelster Pro. Kakashi kann immerhin mindestens 3 Chakranaturen nutzen, weshalb er auch für ziemlich jede Situation das passende Jutsu bereit hat. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:13, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also ich bin mal gespannt wenn das Anime auch an dem End Punkt ist ob man da noch andere Charakter sieht als die im Kapitel auf tauchen. Das ist nur meine Meinung. Kurotsuchi ist stärker als sehr viele glauben. Ihr habt vergessen das sie ein Kekkei Genkai beherscht und Kakashi hat seins verloren. Aber um das gehts mir nicht. Ich finde da Kakashi eh nicht Hokage werden wollte es überflüßig das er es geworden ist. Nur weil Obito es ihm im Kampf gesagt hat? Das Alter hat da nichts verloren, da Gara auch nicht älter war als er Kazegage wurde. Naruto hat die Person verändert und das nicht nur wärend des Krieges. Und gerade nachdem Krieg hätte er es verdient Hokage zu werden, ich geh da sogar einen Schritt weiter und würde ihm einen neuen Titel ( Kage der Kage z.b.) verleihen. Ohne Naruto Art wäre so gut wie keiner mehr am Leben. Mein Wunsch Naruto und Hinata ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Ich hätte mir aber mehr Misch masch gewünscht !!! Ein paar beispiele: Kurotsuchi-Rock Lee, Ten Ten-Omoi, die zwei alten Mizukage-Raikage. Kiba Partnerin find ich lächerlich, wie und wo soll er sie kennen gelernt haben.Und wo bleibt Shinos Frau? Ich hätte mir auch gewünscht die drei aus dem Team Taka im Dorf zu sehen. Den sie haben alle Kage gerettet. Sai und Ino find ich auch zu einfach, Sasuke Ersatz ist zu schäbig. Den Kindern von Naruto hätte ich ein Byakugan verpaßt. Und wenn man darüber nachdenkt hat Neji von Anfang an Recht behalten. Es ist einem vorbestimmt ob er Hokage wird, er konnte ja nicht wissen das Naruto der Sohn des vierten ist :). Und das Neji gestorben ist gefällt mir immer noch nicht. Auch zu billig. Naruto und Hinata zur Seite stoßen hätte gereicht um sie zu retten (schwer verletzt aber lebend). Naruto direkt nach dem Krieg vom Genin zum Hokage wäre super gewesen. :) und mehr Misch Masch zwischen den Dörfern. Das Ende ist für mich bis auf die Hochhäuser o.k.194.166.107.133 08:44, 13. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Die vielen Häuser um das Dorf könnte man so erklären: das die Menschen die vor dem Krieg geflohen sind und nach Konoha gegangen sind, gleich da geblieben sind(trotzdem zu modern). Zu den Kindern von Naruto hätte ich mir gewünscht''' das die Tochter rote Haare hat und beide ein Byakugan '''haben. Zu der Tochter von Sakura fällt mir nur eines ein: vielleicht ist Karin die Taufpatin der keinen und hat ihr die Brille geschenkt? Den Mizukage hätte ich an Kakashis Seite gesehen. Gaara-Ten Ten, Lee-Kurotsuchi. Ob Shino, Kankuro, Kurotsuchi, Omoi usw. einen Partner haben ist nicht erklärt. Im Anime kommt sicher mehr Info. Also ich hoffe mal sehr das im Anime mehr kommt als das was im Kapitel 700 gezeigt wurde. Zu den Kinder von Naruto und Hinata da finde ich das beide mehr Naruto ähnlicher sind als Hianta. Als ich das Bild mit Hianta und ihrer Tochter Himawari gesehen hatte da dachte ich das Himawari ein Junge wäre und nicht ein Mädchen. Da wie ich finde Himawari´s Gesichts Form eher Naruto ähnlichre ist als die von Hinata. Ich hätte zwar auch gedacht das min eines der Kinder von den beiden Byakugan Augen hat. Aber da ja die Welt voller Frieden und Liebe ist(sieht man ja bei Ten Ten keiner kauft mehr Waffen) da dürfte sich Kishi wahrscheinlich keine mühe mehr gemacht haben extra Byakugan Augen zu zeichnen und hat dafür lieber blaue Augen wie Naruto seine gemacht. Bin eigentlich von dem Schluss sehr enttäuscht. Es gibt zu viele offene Fragen: - Was machen Sasuke und Naruto? Wo gehen die beiden hin? Was sind die Ungreimheiten? - Was ist aus Kabuto und Orochimaru? Sind die jetzt friedlich geworden? - Eigentlich hat Naruto das generelle Problem nicht gelöst: Es kann in Zukunft wieder zu einem Krieg kommen, wenn Naruto und Sasuke tot sind. Oder ist jetzt für immer Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen? - Gibt es in Zukunft keine Reinkarnationen mehr? Ich hab eigentlich gedacht, dass Naruto die Fähigkeit hat/erlernt, Ninjustsu bei allen Ninjas durch Ninshu zu ersetzen, damit jeder Ninja bei Kämpfen/Kriegen die Gefühle des Gegeners erkennt/versteht und dadurch Kämpfe/Kriege eher verhindert werden. Aber stattdessen kommt so ein "billiger" Schluss wie bei Dragonball Z, wo der böse besiegt wurde und alle danach Händchen halten. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass Dragonball ein schlechter Manga ist, aber Naruto ist bis jetzt mein Lieblings-Manga, weil die Geschichte so komplex und jeder hat seine eigenen Gründe für seine Taten. Bei Dragonball ist es halt einfach nur so ein "Gut gegen Böse"-Ding. Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass Naruto eigentlich die "schwächste" Reinkarnation von Indra Oder Ashura ist? Hätte er nicht einen Biju-Geist in sich, was könnte er dann? Der 1. Hokage konnte Bäume erzeugen und Madara besiegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Naruto "ohne Biju" Sasuke hätte besiegen können. Sasuke hingegen ist genauso stark wenn nicht sogar stärker als Madara. Hätte der erste Hokage Kurama in sich, hätte Madara nie eine Chance gehabt. Außerdem konnte Hashirama die Biju auch so bändigen. Naruto kann im Vergleich zu Hashirama nichts, oder sehe ich das falsch? Ich finde es auch blöd, dass Naruto nicht mit Sakura zusammen ist. Schließlich sagt doch Kakashi, als die 3 (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura) sich auf dem Kriegsfeld begegnen, dass sich bestimmt ihre Gefühle für Sasuke geändert haben. Sie habe bestimmt noch Gefühle für ihn, aber es sind nicht mehr die gleichen wie zu Beginn von Team 7. Vor allem nach dem Sasuke Sakura umbringen wollte, wie kann die ihn dann immer noch lieben. Ich hätte jetzt eher gedacht, dass Naruto und Sakura zusammen kommen, weil sie Sakura mehr Zeit mit Naruto verbracht hat, als mit Sasuke, und das sich dadurch ihre Gefühle geändert haben. Und warum bekommen alle Frauen (zumindest Hinata, Sakura und Ino) ihren Traummann, während es bei den Männern nicht der Fall ist. Och, ich fang schon mit schnulzen an... ;-) Naruto ist nicht die schwächste Reinkanation von Ashura. Hashirama war als er klein war auch nicht gleich der stärkste er hatte hard trainiert um so stark zu werden wie er später wurde das gleiche gilt auch für Naruto. Ashura war ja auch Anfangs schwächer als Indra und dies ja durch hardes training und die Bindung zu Freunden ja dann ausgeglichen. Hashirama hatte ja seine Holz-Jutsu´s und Sennin Mode um gegen Madara zu bestehe dafür hatte halt Naruto das Kyuubi mit seiner riesen Menge an Chakra um gegen Sasuke zu bestehen. Naruto ist ja im letzten Kapitel Hokage und Sasuke ja auf wanderschaft. Man sieht ja nicht nur Oro und Kabuto was ist den mit Yamato, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu und noch ein paar andern Charakteren. Daher hoffe ich mal das im Anime man sich mehr mühe gibt und ein wenig mehr zeigt als das was im Kapitel war. Als ich mit das Kapitel mir so an sah da hatte ich am Ende gedacht da felht eigendlich eine Szene wie Naruto sich eine Portion Nudel-Suppe im Ichiraku-Nudelshop holt oder so. Da Naruto ja sehr oft im Ichiraku-Nudelshop an zu treffen ist. Das Bild wo er gerade am Schreibtisch sitzt und am Labtop arbeit find da etwas seltsam das passt nicht zu ihm. Warum ist Naruto nicht di schwächste Reinkarnation? Ich spreche jetzt nur von seiner "eigenen" Kraft bzw. Fähigkeit. Ohne Biju kann er nur in den Sennin Mode, welches bei ihm auch nur 5 Minuten anhält. Hashirama ist durch seine eigene Kraft super stark (Holz-Jutsus und Sennin Mode). Hätte Hashirama noch den Kyuubi dazu gehabt, hätte Madara nie eine Chance gegen Hashirama gehabt. Und Naruto? Er kann gerade mal das Rasengan. Sasuke hat das Sharingan, womit er alles genau sehen kann (dazu noch Amaterasu und und und). Außerdem beherrscht Hashirama 2 Elemente, Naruto nur 1; Sasuke auch 2. Also nicht böse sein wegen meiner Meinung: Wenn ich es halt so vergleiche, finde ich, dass Naruto eine schwache Reinkarnation von Ashura.